1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to suspension systems for operating room microscopes and more particularly to a suspension arm and couplings for an operating room microscope.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
Microscopes used in operating rooms are supported by suspension systems which commonly include columns mounted on floorstands. The microscope is extended from and supported at the column by connecting arms and couplings which permit vertical and horizontal adjustment of the microscope. Several connecting arms are usually required in order to space the microscope from the column and provide freedom of movement for the surgeon, and several couplings are usually provided to permit adjustment of the microscope in given directions to quickly and securely position the microscope during use.
In the field of neurosurgery, it is often necessary to rotate the operating room microscope vertically so that the axis of vision forms an angle of about 150.degree. with the vertical in order to use the microscope during certain procedures. However, certain suspension systems for prior art operating room microscopes permit only vertical rotation to an angle of about 120.degree. between the axis of vision of the microscope and the vertical. Accordingly, such suspension systems are not generally adapted for procedures such as intracranial procedures which require th surgeon to look through the microscope upwards along an axis which forms an angle of greater than 120.degree. with the vertical.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art and provides a suspension apparatus which permits rotation of an operating room microscope to angles between the axis of vision of the microscope and the vertical which exceed 120.degree..